Holiday Surprise
by BraelynKisses
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a surprise for everyone. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Anything HP is not mine, the small part marked with an asterisk is also not mine

The part marked with an asterisk came from something I saw on the television, but I can't remember if it actually came from a show, a movie, or a commercial. And Hermione's worried behavior in the beginning actually came from my cousin's wife who is now four months pregnant with their first child. So, seeing as how I have absolutely no first-hand knowledge of pregnancy, I hope no one is too upset if I didn't get it right.

Holiday Surprise (1/1)

"You're so mean. I hate you!"

"Don't worry, I hate you, too!" Draco called out to Hermione as she rifled through her closet.

She emerged looking angry, frustrated, and on the verge of tears. "This is not funny, mister. This is the last pair of jeans and they don't fit me either!" she whined as she flopped down in an armchair and threw the offending pair of pants back toward the closet. "This is so embarrassing."

Draco, who had been lying spread-eagle on the bed in his dress robes, got up and moved to kneel in front of Hermione. "Hermione, love," he said softly as he reached out for her hands, "I don't know why you think this is embarrassing or why you're even worried about your Muggle jeans right now. I couldn't be happier, prouder, or more excited. You're as beautiful now as the day I fell in love with you, the day I asked you to be my wife, the day we pledged to love one another ''til death do us part.' In fact, you even more beautiful now. I love you – not ''til death do us part,' but until the end of time. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing." He pressed gentle kisses to her hands.

Hermione couldn't help but smile through her tearful pouting. "Why do you have to be so -"

"Charming? Loving? Sweet?"

"More like sneaky, conniving, and evil."

Draco laughed.

"Stop laughing! Here I am, no longer able to fit into any of my clothes; something I'm obviously distraught over, and you're trying to distract me.

"It _was_ working though," he said with a smirk.

"That is beside the point! I feel like I'm as big as a house and it's only been six months! This is all your bloody fault."

"Yes, and I'm sure that you had absolutely nothing to do with this. And besides, you're _not_ as big as a house."

Despite being forced to read and learn more about pregnancy and childbirth than any man should, Draco still couldn't understand how his wife of three years could be so upset over something he was overjoyed about. 'Just a bunch of Muggle books going on about hormones or something like that…'

"Why do we even have to go?" Hermione asked, bringing Draco back to the present.

"Hermione, you love holiday parties. You always look forward to going to my mother's Christmas party. Why would you not want to go?" Draco asked, shocked.

"She is going to be _so_ upset when she finds out. Six months! Six months, Draco. Six days is one thing, but we kept this from her, and your father, and my parents – from _everyone_ – for six whole months!"

"Never mind my mother being upset, what about the rest of our family and friends? They're all going to be furious," he responded melodramatically.

"You're not helping!"

Draco sighed. "Look, no one is going to be upset. You know how long both of our parents have been wanting a grandchild, they're going too happy to be angry. If it makes you feel better, _if_ anyone gets upset, I'll take the fall, okay? I'll say that it was my idea to keep it a secret. Now please, can you get dressed? You know how my mother hates it when people aren't punctual. We won't even live to tell anyone if we end up arriving late."

Hermione sighed in return, knowing that when Draco failed to make any snarky comments meant that sparring time was over. "Can you at least hand me the dress robes I set out earlier?"

Draco had just picked up the hanger from the bed when he heard Hermione gasp. Quickly turning, he saw her sitting straight up, eyes as wide as saucers, and with both hands holding her growing belly. Draco felt his heart stop. Dress robes forgotten, he rushed back to his pregnant wife.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do I need to call St. Mungo's?"

Draco held his breath until Hermione's face broke out into a huge smile. "No, we don't need to call St. Mungo's."

"Then what happened?"

"Do you want to feel a kick?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be wide-eyed. 'The baby? The baby was moving?' he asked himself in awe, unable to form any words.

As soon as Hermione saw the faintest of nods, she scooted forward in her seat, leaned back to stretch her belly out and…

_Whack!_

She launched her foot right into Draco's behind.

Draco jumped back and clutched his abused backend. "Ow, hey! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That, Malfoy, is for being such an arse when I was so obviously overcome by hormones."

Draco smirked as Hermione got up to begin changing into her dress robes. "You're an evil woman, Granger."

"I learned from the best."

"Okay, I did _not_ think this through," Hermione muttered as she twisted her gloves nervously. "It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time – to surprise everyone at Christmas. Why didn't you tell me otherwise? You're supposed to stop me when I get these inane ideas!" she exclaimed as she whacked Draco again, this time on his arm.

"Damn, woman! You need to stop being so abusive! And you think I'd dare say that any idea of yours is half-baked? Ha!"

But Hermione was too preoccupied to respond as the carriage pulled up to the front doors of Malfoy Manor. The hired valet opened the door and extended a gloved hand for Hermione to take. As soon as both feet were on terra firma, she gathered up the front of her long cloak and stayed close to Draco in an attempt to hide herself.

"Okay, Granger, now is the time to muster up that courage you Gryffindors pride yourselves in," Draco said after they entered the double doors and saw both Narcissa and Lucius heading toward them. "Remember, they're going to be happy."

"Hermione! Draco! It's been just over six months since we last saw you. If you didn't come tonight I'd have to start believing that my own son and daughter-in-law were avoiding me," Narcissa commented as she pulled Draco then Hermione in for hugs and kisses.

"Come now, Narcissa, they haven't even had a chance to remove their cloaks yet. Here, Hermione, let me help you with -" Lucius said as he moved to help her.

"Actually," Draco interrupted, moving to stand between his wife and his father, "before any of that, we need to know if Hermione's parents are here yet. And Potter and the Weasleys."

Lucius raised his eyebrows with a slight smirk at noticing the reluctance in his son's voice to acknowledge Harry and the Weasley clan.

"Of course, darling," Narcissa said. "_Everyone's_ here."

"Do you think it would be possible for the two of you, my parents, Harry, and all of the Weasleys to meet Draco and me in your library?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh, well, of course. But what is this -"

"Good," Draco said interrupting his mother. "Let's go, Hermione. We'll wait in there."

Hermione and Draco were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger when Ginny and Blaise arrived – the last of the Weasleys to enter, well really Zabinis.

"Alright Malfoy, what's this all about?" came Blaise's drawling voice as the door closed behind him.

"Just park your arse, Zabini, and we'll tell you," Draco answered.

"Well, here it goes," Hermione began before taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said matter-of-factly.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Draco added, "Six months now," as he helped Hermione finally remove the heavy cloak that she had been wearing, revealing the proof of her swollen belly.

All at once the room erupted into a chorus of surprised congratulation.

"Wow, a baby!"

"Congratulations!"

"Six months?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Who's the father?"

"RON!" everyone shouted out simultaneously.

"What?" he responded innocently.

"We know we shouldn't have kept it a secret for this long, but frankly, we wanted to tell everyone at the same time and that just wasn't going to happen spontaneously. So, Happy Christmas!" Draco announced cheerfully, but not before glaring at Ron.

"Oh, honey," Narcissa cried tearfully from across the room where she was hugging the other grandmother-to-be, "this is the best Christmas present ever!"

After finally deciding that it was time to go back to the other guests, everyone began making their way back to the party, but Draco pulled Hermione to stay behind in the library.

"What did I tell you?" he mumbled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were evil and told me everyone would be mad," she answered accusingly.

Draco laughed as he tilted Hermione's chin up and brought his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss. "Happy Christmas," he said softly before sharing another kiss with his wife and kneeling and pressing his lips to her belly. "And Happy Christmas to you too, baby."


End file.
